


Home for the Holidays

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [10]
Category: Star Trek 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy tries to get home for Christmas</p><p><a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/"> Older_not_Dead</a> 11th promptathon<br/>prompt: Star Trek 09: Pike/McCoy. Enterprise is home for Christmas</p><p>this is <b>NOT</b> part of the "Making it Work" Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

McCoy cursed the negotiations they were sent to mediate. Every day they couldn't get the two parties to come to some kind of agreement was another day closer to Christmas and put his chances of being home and being able to celebrate his and Chris's first Christmas together further away. 

Every night he met with Jim and the discussed the proceedings and how they could get the parties to agree to _something_. He even went so far as suggesting he drug them into compliance. That suggestion however didn't go over to well with Jim. 

There however was a god and McCoy got his miracle without having to drug any of the participants of the negations. They finally came to an agreement and it was all he could do to bite his tongue and not say something about the fact that what had been hanging up everything was such a trivial point in the grand scheme of things. His scream of frustration, however could be heard once he retreated to his quarters followed closely by his shout of joy. Jim and Scotty weren't making him any promises but they were going to try their damnedest to make it home for Christmas. 

****

x-x-x

McCoy slipped quietly into the house it was well past midnight and technically Christmas day but since he subscribed to the theory that it wasn't officially the day until the sun came up it wasn't officially Christmas. Jim and Scotty had kept their promise even if they had run into a few issues that had caused them to shut the warp core down for a day and a half while they fixed a problem and restarted it. In fact they had barely made space dock that Jim has a shuttle waiting to take him planet side so he could make it to Chris's.

Shedding his clothes, he left them in a pile on the floor. Sliding into bed behind Chris, he wrapped his arm around Chris's chest and ran his fingers through the crisp graying hair. 

"Mmm, you're home."

"Just now," Len said, kissing Chris's neck and shoulder as he pressed his body closer to Chris's back.

"Good."

Len smiled as Chris rolled him over, pinned him to the bed and kissed him deeply. "Merry Christmas, Chris," he said when they pulled apart, caressing Chris's cheek before pulling him back down for another breathtaking kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Len. Welcome home."


End file.
